Alantha
by H.Sapiens
Summary: Alantha est une apprentie guerrière de la ville d'Arak, la ville arbre. Nous allons suivre son aventure jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Nawel dans la ville des anciens. Je place dans cette fanfiction toutes mes théories sur les mondes de Bottero, alors amateurs de théories farfelus ; bonjour!
1. CH 1 : La ville d'Arak

1

4200 ans avant Jésus Christ

La guerre de l'Autre vient de s'achever. Les sept familles en ressortent affaiblies par la violence des combats. Les plus grosses pertes se comptent parmi les bâtisseurs ; les cogistes ambitieux et désireux de pouvoir commencent une traque sans merci des autres familles. Les guides qui sentent que la situation leur échappe, conseillent aux bâtisseurs de gagner un lieu sûr. Un lieu accessible qu'à eux.

Cet endroit unique ou leur peuple avait jadis bâti une gigantesque maison qui abritait les portes de bois.

La maison aux mille portes, la maison dans l'Ailleurs.

Une fois réfugiés dans ce titanesque édifice, les bâtisseurs créèrent sept portes de fer dont trois destinées à contenir la force, le cœur et l'âme de l'Autre, trois micro-univers appelés bulles-mondes. Les quatre restantes servaient à accéder à la fausse Arcadie et à trois autres mondes aujourd'hui inconnus. Une huitième porte fut bâtie : le cube. Elle permettait d'accéder à l'Autre depuis la terre.

Pour diverses raisons comme la faim et la pression exercée par les Cogistes sur une porte de bois, ils prirent la décision d'abandonner la maison dans l'Ailleurs. Alors la famille des bâtisseurs se sépara en deux parties : ceux qui décidèrent d'arpenter la dangereuse Preatum Vorax et ceux moins téméraires qui choisirent d'explorer la Fausse Arcadie.

Une fois les bâtisseurs partis, les cogistes purent enfin assoir leur domination sur les autres familles et progressivement sur le monde. Aujourd'hui encore ce sont leurs descendants qui règnent sur la civilisation. Et sur leurs habitants.

2

Autre lieu autre époque

Alantha dévia l'épée de son adversaire in extremis. D'un moulinet du poignet elle dégagea sa propre lame et se remis en garde. Déjà une série de coups puissants et précis plu sur elle. Pas après pas elle commença à reculer.

-Bouge-toi, face de tête plate, beugla Targ, son maître d'armes du banc de touche d'où il l'observait.

Tête plate.

Il avait dit tête plate.

Ce peuple sanguinaire qui vit dans les hautes plaines, mangeant leurs enfants et s'accouplant avec des bêtes. Les Arakans leur avait toujours voué une haine sans nom allant jusqu'à exterminer des hordes trop audacieuses.

Le sang d'Alantha bouillonnait, sa fatigue s'envola et elle cessa de reculer. Dans un rugissement terrifiant, elle assena son épée sur le flanc de Thyrian. Celui-ci réussit à parer au dernier moment. D'un mouvement brusque elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rétablir sa garde. Grossière erreur. Une garde mal ajustée est aussi inefficace que d'essayer d'arrêter une flèche avec une feuille de papier. Le coup qu'Alantha porta contre son épée fut d'une violence terrible. Sa lame s'envola pour aller se ficher dans le sable de l'arène, à dix mètres de là. Thyrian se massa la main, ramassa son épée et lui lança un regard plein d'admiration. Malgré la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son élève Targ resta Impassible.

-Pense à ne pas retenir ta respiration quand tu frapes, déclara t'il.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entrepris de rengainer son épée.

-Toi Thyrian tu ne dois pas te laisser déconcentrer par un cri et un coup puissant, continua le maître d'armes.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

-Et c'est insuffisant, le coupa Targ, tu dois persévérer et ne plus prendre à la légère mes enseignements.

Thyrian voulut protester mais le regard de son maître le réduit au silence. L'homme était grand et brun, sous son armure de cuir se dessinait une musculature puissante. Il était certainement l'un des meilleurs guerrier du monde connu et enseignait son art à de riches privilégiés issus de nobles familles. Sa condescendance et son arrogance n'avait d'égal que sa compétence et son sens de l'honneur. S'il traitait durement les deux élèves présents à son cour, jamais l'un d'eux ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

Thyrian chercha un peu de réconfort dans les yeux d'Alantha.

Ses yeux.

Magnifiques.

D'un brun clair ou brillait une lueur de compassion. Elle avait les cheveux sombres dans lesquels se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Depuis que leurs vies s'était croisées, Thyrian s'était attaché à elle. Il dépendait d'elle. Sans elle, le vide, plus personne sur qui compter.

Plus personne avec qui s'amuser.

Plus personne avec qui partager des idées.

Plus personne pour le sortir de son chagrin.

-Fin de la séance, annonça Targ, sortant Thyrian de sa rêverie. Demain nous aborderons les lames courtes.

-Désolé, l'informa Thyrian, mais nous partons à la chasse avec le père d'Alantha.

-Très bien, dans ce cas la séance d'après-demain sera allongée de trois heures.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure, s'excusa Alantha, cet imbécile ma mise hors de moi.

-Tu réagis toujours aussi violement quand il est question des têtes plates ? lui demanda, Thyrian, parce que j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer.

-Oui, je ne peux pas les supporter, grommela-t-elle, toutes ces atrocités et leur face répugnante me donnent envie de vomir.

-D'accord, mais de là à …

-C'est bon Thyrian, cria t'elle je me suis excusée, tu ne vas pas m'en tenir rancune jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Thyrian se tu il ne voulait pas l'énerver d'avantage et préféra ne pas insister, Mais il trouvait qu'on lui coupait la parole un peu trop souvent à son gout !

Alantha s'en voulait d'avoir parlé aussi durement à Thyrian. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Elle regarda en arrière il marchait tête inclinée comme si il devait se sentir honteux. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court tranchaient sur un visage triste. Grand et musclé, il plaisait beaucoup aux jeunes Arakanes qui le trouvaient romantique et mystérieux. Sa peau mate et ses yeux gris ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents qui avaient disparu peu après sa naissance. Il était autonome et débrouillard, deux qualités hérités de l'absence de protection maternelle. Alantha se détourna, devant elle se dressait le premier arbre maison.

La ville arbre. Arak. D'immenses arbres jaillissant su sol. Eternels. Sur leurs branches on pouvait apercevoir de grandes maisons.

Elles étaient l'arbre.

L'arbre était-elles.

A l'origine, les Arakans fuirent les hautes-pleines pour se réfugier dans la forêt. Là étonnés par ces arbres titanesques, ils décidèrent de vivre en harmonie avec la nature. Les familles choisirent chacun leur arbre maison. Plus la famille était grande plus l'arbre était grand et majestueux. On compte environ un million d'Arakans répartis dans les différentes villes arbre de la forêt.

Ils étaient reliés par de longues passerelles de bois, tous connecté se réunissaient pour ne former qu'un seul corps, la ville arbre. De nuit un étranger aurait pu la traverser sans la remarquer. Au centre d'Arak culminait le palais royal. Une immense bâtisse taillée dans le tronc de l'arbre de plus haut de la ville. Il surplombait la canopée avec grandeur et magnificence. En son sommet se trouvait une tour d'observation accessible à tous.

Le peuple Arakan formait une société basée sur la confiance et l'indépendance. Chaque individu avait une fonction bien établie dans l'organisation de la ville, mais savait se débrouiller seul en cas de besoin. La monnaie qui circulait s'appelait le Yosh même s'il existait une sorte de troc.

-Nous partirons du côté sud de la forêt pour chasser, déclara Alantha le plus jovialement possible, c'est le seul endroit où l'on trouve du Gowa.

C'était un herbivore à la chair délicieuse, qui vivait en troupeaux et courait à des vitesses vertigineuses. Il pesait dans les cents kilos et mesurait deux mètres de longueur. Inoffensif tant qu'on ne l'embête pas elle avait justement envie d'en embêter un.

-A demain alors, lui répondit Thyrian, rendez-vous au pied de votre arbre.

-Entendu, au pied de notre arbre, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et bien armé !

Ils se saluèrent puis se quittèrent, Alantha partant vers l'arbre de la famille Egora et Thyrian vers celui des Aliakis. Il vivait chez sa tante et son oncle qui l'avait recueilli à la disparition de ses parents.

Alantha saisi l'échelle de corde qui pendait en bas du tronc de son arbre. Avec l'expérience due à l'habitude, elle s'éleva dans les airs. En cinq minutes, elle atteignit la première grosse branche et se hissa sur la plateforme destinée à laisser se reposer les grimpeurs. Sans prendre le temps de récupérer, elle attaqua la deuxième échelle qui filait vers les hauteurs. A la fin de celle-ci Alantha arriva à une intersection entre deux énormes branches à l'intérieur de laquelle était taillée une ouverture béante qu'elle emprunta. Elle gravit un petit escalier qui menait à une terrasse d'une taille conséquente. Tout était en bois, du parquet à la lampe à huile en passant par la table. La jeune Arakane poussa une porte et déboucha dans l'entrée de la maison. Elle s'apprêtait à gagner sa chambre quand une voix l'interpella :

-Alors jeune fille prête pour la séance de chasse de demain ?

L'homme qui avait parlé était grand et brun, ses yeux bleu profond la toisaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de sévérité. Sa posture et son calme trahissait une maitrise de soi complète. Son bras droit dénudé laissait apercevoir un symbole en forme de U renversé.

Eaorlado Egora.

Son père.

-Papa ! s'exclama Alantha en lui sautant dans les bras, tu es renté !

Le père embrassa sa fille tendrement, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Eaorlado s'était absenté à cause d'une expédition punitive contre des têtes plates qui avaient trop avancé dans leurs frontières. Expédition que son devoir de tatoué l'avait obligé à commander.

Son devoir de tatoué.

Les tatoués sont l'élite du peuple Arakan. Ceux qui réussissent toutes les épreuves de la Racarda, on accès au tatouage. Le tatouage. Celui qui donne accès à un pouvoir d'une nature inconnue sans doute hérité d'ascendants lointain. En effet, chaque tatoué est sujet à d'étranges manifestations magiques pendant les sept jours qui suivront la Racarda. Au terme de ces sept jours, le nouveau tatoué développera un pouvoir unique propre à lui seul. Par exemple son père était connu pour guérir de n'importe qu'elle blessure non fatale. Earlado se dégagea doucement :

-Tu as 16 ans maintenant, déclara-t-il, tu es trop grande pour embraser ton père.

Comme à regret, elle s'écarta de lui. Elle avait toujours été très lié avec son père n'ayant pas connue sa mère. Celle-ci était partie peu après sa naissance et on ne l'avait jamais revu. Il prit la sacoche de cuir posée sur la table et la donna à Alantha.

-Il y a trois cadeaux pour toi à l'intérieur, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle ouvrit le sac, tout d'abord elle en sorti un tissus de velours dans lequel reposait un objet assez léger d'une trentaine de centimètres. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation, elle retira la protection, ce qu'elle vit l'ébloui. Il s'agissait d'un poignard en argent, d'une beauté prodigieuse. Son pommeau était serti d'émeraudes de couleur vives, dans sa garde était sculptée une tête de loup. Sa lame d'un tranchant excellent paraissait légèrement courbée et brillait d'une magnifique couleur argentée.

-Je… Bah… Merci, arriva à balbutier Alantha, c'est vraiment superbe.

-Je savais qu'il te plairait, nous l'avons trouvé sur le corps de l'un des têtes plates. De toute évidence un riche artisan.

-QUOI ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

-Il appartenait à un tête plate, murmura t'il calmement, et tu n'as aucune raison de t'énerver à ce point pour si peu de choses.

-Si peu de choses ! hurla-t-elle, son précédent utilisateur à certainement égorgé des dizaines d'innocents avec, mais à part ça tout va bien !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un guerrier, et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit avec cette arme qu'ils tuent leurs victimes. Crois-tu, que nous sommes les gentils civilisés et eux les méchants barbares ? Eux égorgent tous ceux qu'ils trouvent et nous nous les guérissons ?

Alantha n'avait jamais vu son père autant perdre son sang-froid, il faisait peur à voir. Néanmoins elle répliqua :

\- Le conseil dit que les têtes plates ne sont qu'un ramassis d'animaux sans consciences ni civilisation !

\- Ecoute-moi bien Alantha, si tu crois tout ce que dit le conseil tu es la dernière des sottes !

\- Oserais-tu remettre l'autorité du conseil en question?

\- Non seulement je la remets en question, mais en plus j'exècre tous ces soi-disant conseillers du roi !

Alantha lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre Elle n'en revenait pas son père un renégat ! En pleurs, elle sauta sur son lit et enfoui son visage sous les oreillers. Son père avait insulté le conseil royal Arakan, à travers ses insultes elle se sentait touchée elle aussi. Elle qui avait toujours cru en la légitimité du conseil, qui avait toujours respecté ses membres et salué le roi. Maudits têtes plates, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père les défendait de cette manière. En tout cas, pas question d'aller à la chasse demain.


	2. CH 2 : La chasse

3

-Allez ne fait pas cette tête, lui chuchota Thyrian

-La tête que je fais ne te concerne pas, grogna Alantha, et en aucun cas je ne te permets de me dicter ma conduite.

Ils montaient deux petits chevaux de robe brune et d'allure fière. Earlado l'avais réveillé à l'aube et malgré ses protestations l'avais obligé à manger des galettes de céréales. L'air de son père avait été entendu, comme si il savait qu'elle allait vernir. C'était pour lui une certitude.

Depuis huit heures du matin elle chevauchait sa jument du nom de Perle sans mot dire. Comme Thyrian s'en allait en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer ses foudres, elle respira un grand coup et s'assaini une claque mentale. Il n'était pas question qu'elle défoule sa mauvaise humeur sur le premier venu. Elle faillit faire des excuses à Thyrian mais sa fierté la retint au dernier moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle : la flore de la forêt Arakane est d'une grande diversité. En dehors des arbres maisons, les plus grand arbres de la forêt sont des feuillus comme des chênes ou des érables. En ce moment ils traversaient des buissons de fougères et de ronces qui rendaient impossible toute tentative de quitter le chemin. Une branche craqua, Alantha tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir s'enfuir un sanglier pris de panique en voyant les visiteurs. En tête de leur cortège, Earlado sortit son arc trop tard le sanglier se trouvait déjà à couvert dans les ronciers qui rampaient au sol.

-Pas de chance cette fois, déclara t'il après avoir rangé son arc, mais de toute façon, nous ne devrions pas tarder à apercevoir les premiers Gowas.

Etrangement, Earlado doutait de ses paroles, tous ses sens de pisteurs lui hurlaient que l'environnement était désert. Encore plus inquiétant, le sanglier qui venait de passer avait eu l'air confus comme si une immense foule s'approchait de son territoire. Comme aucun des deux ne se décidaient à parler, il préféra lui aussi garder le silence.

Le feu du campement flambait en illuminant d'une clarté vive les visages des chasseurs. Les chevaux broutaient à l'écart d'un air tranquille. Toute la journée, ils avaient cherché, sans succès, un Gowa. Les Gowas vivant en troupeau, étaient d'une facilité enfantine à chasser, ces bêtes n'étant nullement offensive. Jamais, de leur vie, la nature leur avait paru si hostile et vide. Pas la moindre trace de vie, comme si le lieu avait été abandonné depuis des années.  
-C'est impossible, pour quelles raisons, tous les animaux auraient fui, surtout en cette période de l'année ?  
-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Earlado, il y a même pas une semaine, ces terres grouillaient de proies.  
Alantha scruta la face de son couteau, d'un regard plein de mépris :  
-Surement ces maudits têtes plates qui ont décidés de coloniser nôtre forêt ! Pesta t'elle  
-Alantha, tu ne vas pas recommencer !  
Le silence qui succéda sembla gênant, et Thyrian le brisa en demandant des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Earlado lui répondit qu'Arak était en situation de crise. Les attaques des Têtes plates se multipliant, ils devaient faire face à des démonstrations de force majeures. Le conseil devait lever des armées de plus en plus conséquentes et cela ne plaisait pas au roi celui-ci pensait avant tout à préserver la paix dans son royaume. Son opinion était partagé par nombre de tatoués, mais le conseil n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Alantha se taisait faisant semblant d'ignorer les paroles de son père. Elle aurait voulu lui crier que les arguments du conseil prévalaient sur l'avis d'une centaine de vieux chnoques qui cranaient en exhibant leurs tatouages, mais elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à ce point devant Thyrian. Earlado prit un bout de viande sèche en disant :

-Quoi qu'il en soi, malgré les attitudes guerrières du conseil nous ne sommes pas prêt de partir en guerre. Le roi s'y opposera formellement, et les tatoués aussi.

-Et pourquoi ? Frémit Alantha en contenant sa fureur, pourquoi le conseil s'inclinerait face à un roi sans pouvoir et à une assemblée plus sinistre que les têtes plates eux même ?

-Car le roi n'est pas sans pouvoir et que les Arakans ne seraient rien sans les tatoués répondit-il d'une voix calme.

-Pourquoi papa, murmura t'elle les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi t'oppose tu à partir en guerre contre un peuple sanguinaire et cruels ?

Le visage d'Earlado s'assombrit, puis d'une voix grave il répondit :

-Dans une guerre d'une telle envergure, des milliers d'hommes mourront, pas seulement des têtes plates, mais aussi des citoyens d'Arak.

-Les têtes plates ne sont pas des hommes, ils méritent la mort.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as jamais vu un tête plate de ta vie. Sois un peu moins sûre de ce que tu dis, jeune fille.

Cet argument alla droit au cœur d'Alantha, ne sachant que répondre elle se recroquevilla prêt du feu et ne bougea plus. Thyrian vint lui apporter le seul petit duvet qu'ils avaient réussi à caser dans leurs petits sacs de voyage. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et contempla le feu d'un air songeur. Voyant la soirée tourner au désastre, Earlado prit la parole :

-Vous connaissez la légende de Narym ? Voyant qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne se manifestait, il entreprit de raconter son histoire.

Il y a très longtemps un homme arriva du sud de la forêt. Tout son corps était orné de tatouages incompréhensibles et sa peau d'or brillait comme soleil. Il rencontra deux frères très différents l'un de l'autre. L'un avait un large front et des cheveux blonds alors que l'autre avait un teint mat et des cheveux bruns. Quand l'étrange individu se présenta aux deux frères il était mourant et il décéda dans les bras des deux frères qui lui creusèrent une tombe. Puis ils oublièrent bien vite l'étrange homme et reprirent leurs activités habituelles. Cependant, un matin en se réveillant le plus jeune des frères constata que son corps se parait à présent des belles couleurs du tatouage. Celui-ci s'appelait Narym et ses cheveux étaient brun comme le bois dans lequel il vivait. Son frère aux cheveux d'or avait reçu la peau de métal qui lui allait si bien. Mais le pouvoir engendre la quête du pouvoir et rapidement les deux frères se querellèrent et Narym finit par l'emporter. Il exila son pauvre frère hors de leur forêt natale. Ce dernier fut choqué et bouleversé par la décision de son frère et lui en teint rancune jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Narym resta dans la forêt et ne revis jamais son frère aux cheveux d'or.

-Je n'ai jamais crue à cette légende, déclara Alantha, je la trouve insultante et inexacte.

-Tout ce que je sais répliqua Thyrian, c'est que ce genre de légende est rarement fondé sur rien. Il y a toujours une part de vrai dans ces histoires.

Alantha ne répliqua pas mais se roula dans son duvet et se pelotonna prêt du feu. Son père la regarda s'endormir, et dire que cet enfant sera certainement appelé aux plus hautes destinées. Mais Earlado l'avait préparé aux heures sombres qui s'annonçaient. Quand l'heure viendra, elle sera prête, en attendant il devait veiller sur sa vie. Ce fut la conscience tranquille qu'il s'endormi avec cette certitude.

Elle sera prête.

Une branche craqua sous le sabot du cheval d'Earlado, il le regretta immédiatement : jamais il ne parviendrait à trouver le moindre animal en étant si bruyant. Derrière lui, Alantha montée sur Perle et Thyrian monté sur Gash, son étalon, le suivait l'arc à la main. Ils étaient parés à toute éventualité, un Gowa pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Malgré tout, ils commençaient à désespérer d'en trouver un. Devant eux, le chemin s'éclaircit en débouchant sur une petite clairière. Earlado décida de faire une halte pour laisser les deux adolescents récupérer. Il descendit de cheval et s'étira :

-Reposez-vous ici, je vais aller voir si des animaux ont laissé des traces de passage.

Thyrian descendit à son tour, se saisit de sa carte de la forêt, et déclara :

-Nous ne sommes plus qu'à trois heures d'Arak, nous ferons peut être mieux de rentrer tout de suite sinon nous risquons d'être en retard pour la leçon de maitre Targ.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon déclara t'il en partant je reviendrais vite.

-Génial, soupira Alantha en plus de cette chasse débile on va certainement rater l'entrainement du plus prestigieux guerrier d'Arak.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop, s'exclama Thyrian, le meilleur guerrier d'Arak ?

-C'est en tout cas ce que papa a dit quand il nous a inscrit à son cour.

Un léger bruissement se fit entendre et fit taire les deux jeunes gens. Thyrian essaya de trouver l'origine du bruit : en vain. Convaincu d'avoir rêvé il se détourna et entama une conversation avec Alantha sur les mérites de l'épée par rapport à l'arc.

Il aurait dû entendre le léger sifflement qui se fit entendre plus furtif qu'un murmure.

Il aurait dû voir venir la flèche noire qui filait vers d'Alantha.

Il aurait dû la plaquer au sol.

Le trait toucha Alantha à la cuisse et elle hurla de douleur.

Un homme vêtu de noir émergea des buissons un arc à la main. Il portait une cape et une capuche noire qui lui masquait le visage. Avec une lenteur et une précaution infinie il s'avança et fit un mouvement de la main. Aussitôt une demi-douzaine d'hommes lui ressemblant encercla les deux amis. Thyrian se précipita vers Alantha, elle était souffrante cependant sa blessure était profonde mais peu handicapante. Elle regarda avec terreur les hommes qui les avaient attaqués : ils dégainaient leurs sabres et se mettaient en position de garde tandis que leur chef approchait. Il s'exclama d'une voix grave et distordue, presque inhumaine :

-Alantha Egora, dommage, vraiment dommage, que mon maître m'ai ordonné de te tuer toi et ton père, nous aurions pu travailler ensemble.

-Qui vous a ordonné de nous tuer ? demanda Thyrian d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon maître, lui répondit l'homme en levant son sabre, quand à toi Thyrian, tu es une sorte de... dommage collatéral.

Avec une rapidité incroyable, il abattit son sabre. Le coup aurait dû trancher la tête de Thyrian mais il réussit à le contrer avec son couteau de chasse. Sans marquer une seule seconde de pose, l'homme assaini deux autre coups, l'un fut contré par le jeune homme mais l'autre lui entailla la joue. Thyrian saisi la dernière chance qui lui restait : il lança son couteau. Un couteau fait pour dépouiller un cadavre est rarement de grande efficacité au lancer. Contre un adversaire aussi expérimenté que cet homme il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre sa cible. Le sabre dévia sans aucune difficulté le coutelas qui se planta dans le sol à quelques mètres des combattants. Thyrian essaya de le récupérer mais son adversaire s'interposa entre lui et son arme. Il avait bougé si rapidement que Thyrian le croyait irréel. Sans qu'il ait pu voir venir quoi que ce soit, Thyrian se retrouva face contre terre le souffle coupé par un coup de pied en plein thorax. Sonné, il regarda l'homme en noir lever son sabre pour lui porter le coup qui lui serait fatal.

Thyrian ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

L'acier chanta la musique de la mort : musique harmonieuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Puis il y eut des bruits de pas, un cri de douleur puis plus rien.

Thyrian ouvrit les yeux devant lui se dressait un homme tenant une épée souillée du sang de l'homme à ses pieds. Sur son bras droit, un tatouage en forme de U renversé brillait.

Earlado.

Deux autres hommes se précipitaient sur lui, brandissant des sabres identiques à celui du premier. Earlado bondit en rugissant de fureur, au dernier moment il se décala et frappa un des deux hommes au flanc. L'homme regarda le torrent de sang jaillir de la plaie béante qui lui barrait le côté. Puis lentement il s'affaissa. Le deuxième homme qui avait chargé se ravisa et recula pour retourner avec ses compagnons.

-Prends Alantha et part, hurla Earlado, je les retiens ici !

-Mais…

-Vite !

Thyrian se ressaisit, il ramassa son couteau puis hissa son amie sur Perle et monta le sien. Il prit les rennes de Perle et parti au galop. Le martèlement des sabots retentit longuement dans la clairière. Quand il fut totalement éteint Earlado se tourna vers les quatre hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se tenaient en position de garde, la lame au clair.

-Merci de les avoir laissé partir, dit Earlado.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit.

Lentement, avec un calme et un sang-froid exceptionnel, Earlado s'avança vers ses ennemis. Pour lui, c'était l'heure de l'ultime bataille, toute sa vie il avait guetté ce moment. Non par peur, mais par impatience. Une seule chose comptait maintenant : Sa fille vivrait.

Avec une harmonie et une grâce infinie, il entama sa dernière dance.

4

Les branches basses des conifères fouettaient le visage de Thyrian, l'égratignant et l'aveuglant. Peu lui importait, il devait partir, vite toujours plus vite. Les deux chevaux galopaient côte à côte sur l'étroit chemin qui menait directement à Arak. Le jeune homme serrait de toutes ses forces les rennes de perle, la jument où reposait Alantha. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, affalée sur l'encolure de sa monture, ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et son teint blanchissait à vue d'œil. Thyrian paniqua : et si la flèche était empoisonnée ? Il y avait bien depuis deux heures qu'il avait quitté Earlado, il ne restait certainement plus beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à la ville Arbre. Et Earlado avait-il réussit à s'en tirer ou était-il mort au combat ?

Soudain avec un grand fracas, la jument d'Alantha s'écroula. La jeune fille heurta le sol violement roula sur elle-même et s'immobilisa les bras en croix. Thyrian descendit de son cheval couvert d'écume et se maudit. Il avait été tant concentré sut la route à suivre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de fatigue de perle. Le pauvre animal était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il s'agenouilla devant Alantha et contempla son teint si pâle et ses yeux révulsé. Une évidence lui sauta aux yeux, s'il ne faisait rien elle allait mourir. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le tissu de son pantalon et le déchira. Les mains tremblantes, il empoigna la flèche et tira d'un coup sec. Un flot de sang jaillit le la plaie, mais il fut vite tarit : signe que la tension de la jeune fille était basse. Maître Targ lui avait appris comment extraire le poison d'une blessure, pour une blessure de ce genre cela consistait à aspirer le poison avec sa bouche. Seulement, celui qui le faisait mettait sa santé en très grave danger. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Thyrian se pencha pour aspirer le sang souillé par le poison. Cette odeur lui monta à la tête, cependant, il continua. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! La tête commença à lui tourner, mais il ne s'arrêta pas d'aspirer pour autant. Il sentit une force plus forte que lui qui l'emprisonnait dans ce baiser mortel. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part, et il cria de toutes ses forces ce qui se résuma à un petit gargouillis immonde. Le venin faisait son effet, la douleur affluait de toutes parts, telle qu'il se demanda si cela valait la peine de souffrir à ce point pour sauver son amie. Cette pensée ne resta qu'une seconde dans sa tête cela valait largement la peine. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et perdit connaissance.

-Regarde, murmura Tilla à Elian son coéquipier, il y a deux personnes dans l'herbe.

Les deux sentinelles d'Arak se précipitèrent vers les deux corps inertes, gisant au sol. Tout de suite leur entrainement le permis de découvrir qu'ils avaient été empoisonnés. Tilla tâta le pouls du jeune homme et s'écria :

-vite, celui-ci respire encore !

Immédiatement, ils lui administrèrent un puissant antidote de couleur violette qui puait les champignons. La fille respirait toujours mais plus faiblement, la sentinelle lui donna aussi l'étrange mixture. Puis avec précaution, ils montèrent les deux adolescents sur leurs chevaux et partirent au gallot.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux cavaliers et leurs protégés arrivaient dans la ville d'Arak.

Alantha ouvrit les yeux, d'abord tout était flou. Puis, les formes se précisèrent, et la lumière jaillit de toutes parts. Une affreuse migraine lui envahit l'esprit, et en espérant que cela se calme, elle entreprit de détailler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était certainement dans un arbre maison, car toute la pièce était en bois. Les doux rayons du soleil la caressaient et la température était agréable. Elle était allongée dans un lit moelleux et douillet, avec une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posé un poignard en argent. Dans sa garde était sculpté une tête de loup et son pommeau était sertit d'émeraudes. C'était le poignard que lui avait donné son père.

A ce moment-là, tout lui revint. La chasse, les hommes en noir, et puis …

\- PAAPAA, hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

-ton père est mort, les soldats que j'ai envoyés ont retrouvé son corps.

L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait dans l'ombre. Il était là depuis le début mais elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Il s'avança et exposa son visage à la clarté du jour : Maître Targ. Il affichait une expression grave, et c'était la première fois qu'Alantha le voyait sans son armure. Les larmes d'Alantha coulèrent sans retenue, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Pas ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas être orpheline !

-ton père m'a demandé il y a bien longtemps, murmura Targ, de veiller sur toi. J'ai répondu que je ferais l'impossible pour te garder sous ma protection. Et aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir honorer ma promesse.  
-et au nom de quoi feriez-vous ça ? marmonna Alantha en séchant ses larmes.

\- ton père et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde et en plus j'ai une dette d'honneur envers lui.

\- comment ça ?

\- un jour il m'a sauvé la vie, et un guerrier ne saurait l'oublier. C'est pourquoi je te demande de venir dans l'arbre de ma famille : l'arbre Préméris.

\- je ne sais pas… murmura t'elle en reniflant, j'aimerais assez rester dans mon arbre.

\- Mais tu n'y a aucune famille proche, et aucun parent capable de te préparer à la Racarda.

La Racarda était dans six mois, un délai à partir duquel, on commençait à former et à entrainer les candidats, et Alantha au même titre que Thyrian était candidate pour recevoir le tatouage.

-En tout cas, si tu décides de venir à n'importe quelle heure par n'importe quel temps, ma porte te sera grande ouverte, renchéri t'il.

Ne sachant que répondre elle préféra changer de sujet :

-Et Thyrian, comme je suis ici, j'imagine qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir indemne

-détrompes toi jeune fille, lui répondit Targ. Ton ami a souffert moins que toi mais lui il l'a fait de son plein gré.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- je vais le laisser t'expliquer de lui-même, dit Targ en désignant l'entrée de la pièce, il attend derrière la porte.

Laissant Alantha interdite, il se leva et quitta la salle. Thyrian entra hésitant et sans mot dire, il prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet d'Alantha.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père. Sa voie avait été un murmure, mais la force de sa phrase n'altérait pas la justesse de ses mots.

Alantha regarda longuement Thyrian, essayant de sonder son âme, puis d'une voie affaiblie par la convalescence elle murmura :

-Merci

Thyrian préféra ne pas évoquer les circonstances de la mort d'Earlado, il lui dit cependant :

-L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours, le médecin est presque sûr que tu seras remise.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Thyrian lui raconta tout : la flèche empoisonnée, les hommes en noir, la fuite, les sentinelles Arakanes, et son propre empoisonnement.

-Si je comprends bien, constata Alantha, tu m'as certainement sauvé la vie.

-Je… Enfin… Hum…

\- Moi, Alantha Egora je te jure sur mon honneur et sur celui de mon peuple que je te revaudrai ça.

Thyrian rougit comme une tomate et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait que dire. Le serment Arakan était la plus pure des promesses, il était inviolable et surtout extrêmement rare. Il représente un engagement vis-à-vis d'une personne ce qui débectait particulièrement les gens du peuple en raison de leur désir de liberté et de leur autonomie.

Tout à coup, Alantha rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

-On doit s'entrainer, murmura t'elle, si on veut avoir une chance dans l'arène pour la Racarda.


End file.
